Flying in the Frost
by xxxxFrostbitexxxx
Summary: Scarlett is riding on a plane for the first time, but the problem is that she's scared to death! Her mom comforts her by telling her to think of a character from a movie she saw the other day, Jack Frost, and to imagine him soaring through the clouds. But the little girl behind her, Emily, is curious to know who this Jack Frost guy is. So how does Scarlett explain it?


**I own nothing except Scarlett! She's technically me. You'll find out what I'm talking about later.**

Emily was made by DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s

* * *

_Okay, just don't look down when I'm in the air, _I said to myself as I boarded the plane with my family.

I live in North Carolina but my great grandmother lives in Alabama and she's in the hospital. My family is going down there to support her.

My name is Scarlett. I have blue eyes and really red hair. My mom said that I look like a mix of fire and ice. I prefer the ice.

This is my first time flying and I'm scared to death! It's the first time that I can actually remember. Sure, I've flown as a baby but I don't remember it.

After we took our seats, I looked out the window. I saw a little girl cuddle into the crook of her moms neck and shivered. I can't blame her. It's pretty cold outside. Jack Frost must be at work. I laughed at the thought.

I never really believed in Santa or the Easter Bunny or things like that. There's reasons to why I don't believe in them.

Santa- When my mom was a little girl her parents used to say "You better be good or you won't get any presents from Santa!" So she didn't tell me about him, afraid that my grandparents will do that to me.

Easter Bunny- I was never taught

Tooth Fairy- I used to believe but when I put my tooth under my pillow, I woke up and I still had my tooth.

Sandman- I have never heard of him until that movie 'Rise of the Guardians' came out.

Jack Frost- He's just never been a big part of my life. I've never actually took notice of him until that movie came out. Although I think that there's a little part of me that believes.

"Hey, Scarlett. What are you thinking about?" My mom asked me. She was sitting right next to me.

"I'm just...scared." She smiled. What's she smiling about? Is she glad that I'm scared to death?

"Try this. Just look out the window and imagine Jack Frost soaring through the clouds, shooting ice out of his stick thingy." I could handle that. My mom and I are the only family members who have seen the movie. She also knows about my little crush on Jack. Can you blame me? Have you SEEN the hair on that dude? And then there's those crystal blue eyes...

"I think that'll help. Thanks mommy. Oh and by the way, it's call a staff! How could you forget the one and only Jack Frost staff? Can I even call you that anymore?" I joked.

"Yeeeaaahhh. Okay, sweetie." She turned around and started talking to my dad. I sighed.

"**We will be taking off to Birmingham, Alabama right now." **The pilot person said over the speaker thingy. Here we go. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this.

Just think of Jack Frost soaring through the clouds. Imagine him winking at you through the window. Wouldn't I love to see that?

I gripped my chair as we lifted off the ground. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna DIE! I closed my eyes and started chanting, "Think of Jack Frost. Think of Jack Frost. Think of Jack frost. Think of Jack Frost." That lasted for about 5 minutes and the whole time I didn't open my eyes.

"Excuse me? Who is Jack Frost?" A quiet, soft, voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a little girl, about 5 years old, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Her necklace said 'Emily' in cursive with a little blue jewel on the edge. I smiled. My mind was off of the fear.

"You've never heard of Jack Frost?" She shook her head. "Well, he's the feeling you get when a cold kiss of air nips at your nose," I lightly tapped her nose and she giggled, "He also controls the winter and snow," She gasped in amazement.

"He brings the snow days?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yep. And when your hands get cold, it means he's holding your hand. And when your whole body is cold, it means he's trying to hug you." She smiled.

"Well then he must hug me alot!" She laughed. I laughed, too. I took out my phone and pulled up a picture. It was the pose he was doing when he said "Bunny! You're not still mad about that, are ya'?" When he was leaning on his staff.

"Here's a picture of him." Her eyes widened in wonder.

"He looks cute!" Okay, I officially love this girl.

"I know, right? He also knows Santa, the Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, and The Sandman!" I exclaimed.

"Really? He knows all of them?"

"Yep. All of them are the guardians of childhood. You see, Jack Frost is the guardian of fun. Santa is the guardian of wonder. The Tooth Fairy is the guardian of memories. The Easter Bunny is the guardian of Hope. And the Sandman is the guardian of dreams. So, as long as you believe in them, they will protect you with their lives. So never stop believing. You don't want Jack Frost to end up like he did before." She looked at me, confused.

"What was wrong with him? Was he an outcast?"

"No, no, no sweetheart. He wasn't an outcast. Nobody believed in him. People couldn't see him for 300 years. They just walked strait through him..." For the next hour, I told her the story of the guardians. This little girl is special. She's like a mix of all the guardians. She would make jokes throughout the story, fun. Her eyes were filled with wonder throughout the whole story. She told me that I'll be a memory that she'll never forget. She was going to Alabama for her cousin, Logan, because he was in the hospital and she had hope that he was going to live.**(Make your own Characteristic for the Sandman part** **of her heart cause I'm drawing a blank.** **~Scarlett.****)**

"Scarlett?" Emily piped in.

"Hmm?"

"Will the guardians protect Logan and keep him from dieing?" She asked. I gave her a warm smile.

"Depends. Does he believe?"

She nodded her head. "I think so. He's mentioned Jack Frost before but I never knew who Jack was. So I think he does."

"Well there you go. If he believes, then he'll be safe. I promise." Why am I promising? I can't promise anything. Trust me, I want to believe, but I can't.

* * *

The second we got off the plane, Emily ran into my arms. I froze in shock but quickly recovered and bent down and hugged her.

"Thank you for teaching me about the guardians." She whispered.

"No problem little snowflake. Oh and enjoy your childhood while you can, cause it's not gonna last forever." She giggled. I looked up and saw someone who looked like an older version of Emily. I'm guessing that that's her mom.

'Thank you.' She mouthed. 'You're welcome' I mouthed back. I don't really know why she was thanking me.

"Bye Emily!" I waved as I took my suitcase and started following my parents. But when I turned around, something caught my eye.

There, sitting on the wing of the plane, was the one and only Jack Frost. "I have another believer because of you. Thank you." But as soon as he said that, he turned invisible. Hmm I guess that it's because a little part of me believes. Or I may just be hallucinating.

I may not believe all the way, but that can't stop me from keeping others from believing. People should spread the word about the guardians, because that little girls life is gonna get so much better with them in it. I just hope she doesn't grow up too fast. Cause the more you grow up, the more your belief starts to fade. Like I said, I have never believed but that's not stopping me from giving children a great childhood and giving them fun, wonder, memories, hope, and dreams.

* * *

**THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO ME! Okay, so MAYBE I didn't see Jack Frost but the whole teaching Emily and her hugging me was all real.**

THIS IS SHORT!  


WHO ELSE THINKS THAT I NAIL ENDINGS?

REVIEW IF YOU LOVED THIS STORY!


End file.
